Conflict of Interest
by AutobotBecks
Summary: SU/TFA. Bumblebee meets Sari in a different way. Odds stack against them but it all goes back to two facts, Sari is a gem and Bumblebee is a fugitive on the run. AU obviously.
1. 1

Conflict of Interest

AB- SO I'm back, honestly I thought I was not going to do this story but it has recently came back to me with a vengeance and I decided to start over from scratch to see if it worked better this way. I still don't own SU or TFA but I love both shows very much. Peace and Love to all.

1

One mistake put Bumblebee on his path to the stockade, an overheard conversation between a spy trying to infiltrate Autobot ranks gave way to his rash decision to blame Wasp. No matter what Sentinel Prime told him, the cadet knew what he heard. The fact was one of the cadets attempting to go up the ranks in Cybertron Command was a Decepticon spy and had some way to communicate with others on him. Although no evidence was found and Bumblebee would not change his story; it was his deceit that forced his commander to send him away. Sentinel had Bumblebee arrested and taken away, assuming the false accusations were purposeful and deserving of time spent among Cybertron's criminals.

An innocent cadet charged with falsifying reports and attempting to have Wasp sent to stockade earned him a sentence of five stellar cycles. Bumblebee saw many different beings in the prison, both gems and cybertronians from both sides surrounded him but Bee did his best to stay under the radar. The mech spent almost a full stellar cycle in stockade before the opportunity to bust out presented himself. Bumblebee breaking out of the stockade was an act of pure luck. Primus must have been on his side that day, since while a huge riot happened Bumblebee managed to grab a guards badge during the uproar and slip out while they were trying to get a handle on the other prisoners. Alongside him few Decepticons and rogue gems managed to bust out as well so the manhunt started with them giving him more than enough time to get away before anyone noticed he was missing. Freedom felt wonderful after spending so long among the evils of Cybertron. The relief became short lived since it was lonely drifting from planet to planet on his own. Leaving the stockade also meant leaving his home, knowing going back to Cybertron would lead to his arrest and resentencing. Bumblebee held onto the fickle hope that someday there would be a place he could call home, once the Guard gave up the chase and his name ceased to be relevant.

Even though the loneliness ate him up inside, he understood that anyone running with him would face consequences when and if they were caught together. Bumblebee would never risk anyone being dragged down with him so he dealt with being on his own. Running with a fugitive was just about as bad as being a fugitive yourself and if the Guard caught someone with him they would surely be apprehended at his side as his accomplice.

Bumblebee spent so much time ducking through many different civilizations but after some time he knew it would be a good idea to set up camp somewhere remote and desolate, a place with no one around to find him, no risk for anyone else. Deep in his spark Bumblebee could feel a change coming, something drastic was headed toward him there was no preventing it from trapping him and altering his course.

The feeling lead him to a small cratered planet that was far enough away from civilization meaning the fugitive could relax for awhile. Bumblebee had enough energon to last him for about a deca-cycle. After that he would have to locate the elements he used to refine it again.

Setting up camp seemed simple enough, Bumblebee chose a gap in the cratered earth which held a small holes but was packed with a soft but deep layer of dirt. The mech dug out enough to give himself adequate space to recharge.

Time passed uneventfully, until one solar-cycle after Bee crawled out of his hole and a burst of light followed him. A small form barreled out of the hole and rammed into him accidentally. The being fell on their behind, staring up at Bumblebee in shock. She was terrified of him and it took him a second to realize he triggered a gem's birth. She backed away from him, trying to put as much distance between the two of them. "I'm not going to hurt you," He tried to speak soothingly but it only startled her more. She put her hand up in his direction in an attempt to keep him away but Bumblebee reached out and lifted her up to set her on her feet. She froze her body becoming rigid, her form tense and Bumblebee could tell she was in complete shock. The only part of her that moved were her optics scanning the landscape and it became painfully clear to her that she was on her own with a strange alien. Her orange gem glowed but nothing happened so when he placed her on the ground the being retreated into her hole sitting down, pulling her knees close to her gem and hiding her face. "I'm sorry," Bee muttered knowing she couldn't understand him. The bot decided to give her space, since she seemed to be startled. Bumblebee stayed close by just in case the gem came out when she didn't, he went to recharge outside deciding to look in on her when he woke up.

When it became obvious that she was not coming out on her own, Bumblebee decided to step into the cave to get a good look at her. The sight waiting from him inside broke his spark, she sat with her knees covering most of her body in an effort to protect her gem, while she stared blankly in front of her. If someone asked Bumblebee the first words to describe her, he would answer 'small', 'terrified' and 'vulnerable'. The gem didn't move when Bumblebee appeared in front of her so he took a moment to observe her. She had a slender but sculpted build, with a brown complexion that seemed to have an orange tint to it and bright red hair to contrast with her muddy red eyes. Instead of touching her Bumblebee decided to give her the only sentimental object he had in his subspace, a small hunk of an asteroid which seemed to sparkle in the light. The mech placed it in front of her and slowly began to back away from the gem. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry," Bee spoke for his own peace on processor more than to her.

Then after the star began to set once more Bumblebee was shocked that the gem stepped slowly out of her hole carrying his rock with her gingerly, looking around to find him. Instead of running the other way, she stepped toward him slowly. "I'm sorry," the gem stammered out in an attempt at cybertronian. He realized she motioned at herself as she spoke, knowing it was not reaching him fully.

"You're sorry?" Bumblebee spoke slowly lowering himself to her level, "My name is Bumblebee." He pointed at himself.

"Bumblebee," she repeated, but her mispronunciation sounded more like 'yellow'. She then pointed at herself repeating the word 'sorry' as if it was her name.

"I think I'm going to call you Sari," Bumblebee muttered. He knew she had a technical name, usually gems went by the type of stone they were or their facet but since the mech didn't have any of that information, giving her a name seemed logical.

"Bumblebee?" This time she got it right and seemed more confident when she uttered the name. He smiled slightly before silence enveloped them again. Sari stepped toward him holding the stone out to him.

"No, keep it. I gave it to you." He put up a servo to stop her, slowly taking the small rock from her and putting it back in her hand. "Yours."

The gem looked at the stone in shock before her gem glowed and it disappeared from her hands. Bumblebee saw that she did not destroy it and knew questioning her about where it went would get him nowhere far, since they couldn't understand one another. The yellow mech knew having her with him permanently wasn't an option, but it would have to do until he could find her a better place to live. "Sari," Bumblebee spoke tentatively. The gem looked up at him with a slight nod. "What do you say we leave here tomorrow? Find a new place to lay low and possibly somewhere you could call home."

She muttered something in her language quietly, it was most likely a question and nodded slowly. Bumblebee sat down with his back pressed against the wall of the cavern to relax before recharge and surprisingly Sari took a seat next to him her eyes focused in front of them as if danger would come at them from all sides at any moment. As Bee let his optics close, he internally doubted the gem would still be there with him when he woke up.

A/N: Just a short set up and first meeting for Sari and BB, hopefully you all enjoyed.


	2. 2

Conflict of Interest

AB- I'm back with the second chapter. I realized after I posted it that I forgot a description and a few other things, I guess it has been longer since I've done this than originally thought. Without further ado, I do not own TFA or SU but I just love this idea. Peace and Love.

2

Bumblebee was shocked to see that the gem stayed close to him until he opened his optics in the morning. Sari sat still as a statue, she seemed froze in place until Bumblebee moved and then she sprung to life keeping her distance as if she worried he'd step on her or something. "Today we are going find a new place to hide out for awhile," Bumblebee spoke earning a look of confusion from Sari. Still she walked next to him back toward the camp he set up after she emerged. It was only when Bumblebee began packing up or discarding what he didn't need, that Sari understood the strange mech planned on leaving. She even began to help him, hiding debris from one of his fires and handing Bumblebee things which seemed important to her.

Bee assumed Sari would tag along with him instead of staying here on her own. When the mech began to walk away from her heading in the opposite direction. "Sari." Her brown eyes looked up at him. "Come with me." He knelt, holding a servo out to her. To add emphasis he pointed at her and then himself. Sari looked at him skeptically before charging at him, coming to a stop in front of him just out of reach. "Are you going to come with me?"

The gem uttered something else before nodding curtly. Bumblebee stood to his full height noticing how Sari moved to his side. They walked together, Sari matching Bumblebee's pace. As weird as it was having Sari follow his lead it seemed natural and it felt right. He shook his helm, not allowing himself to indulge in that train of thought, Bumblebee's job was to find her a permanent place not fantasize about keeping her at his side long term.

Travelling became second nature, being on the move, leaving little trace of himself behind and hiding out filled his time. Sari fit in with him quite well, she stayed low but obviously enjoyed seeing and experiencing a new place even if it was only for a day. The two of them developed a system, a type of normalcy that was all their own. They began to speak in their own language built of gestures, facial expression and quiet noises, no one else seemed to understand the near silent communication but Sari seemed to grow with every day they spent together.

Bumblebee planned on taking Sari to meet a friend of his that had helped hide him during the first part of this exile, without their guidance Bumblebee knew his capture would have been an immediate inevitability. Heading back to the huge seller's market felt like a huge risk but at this point the mech hoped this trip would lead to one of two things, either opening a line of actual communication between him and the gem or giving her a place with one of her own.

This line of thought lead Bumblebee back to the crowded walkways of the shop keeps, who either were running from the law themselves or decided to live off the grid making what they could selling goods in a way forming a community all their own. He motioned for Sari to stay in front while the mech searched for someone he knew. Where they were surprised him, she was moved from where her table was before to the far end of the row and in her old place was a huge tent at least three or four table lengths long and big enough to park a reasonably sized spaceship in it. The mech could feel eyes on him and Sari as the past the gaudy display and he sped up unconsciously wanting to get out of sight quicker. Bumblebee waited for her to finish with her customers before approaching keeping Sari close at his side.

"There's my second bodyguard." Milan smiled up at him, craning her head toward the inside of her small booth. "I'm guessing this isn't a social call big guy, so what can I help you and your friend with?"

"I need to find Peach. I only came back here because I found another gem. She was on a remote planet by herself and thought she could stick with Peach since they might understand each other better than I ever will," Bumblebee explained slowly.

Milan's three eyes widened and her wrinkled face sank in a frown. She ran her hands through her bright red hair and leaned in toward Bumblebee's audio receptors so only he could hear her. "I haven't seen Moonstone in awhile, they went off to help the new guy set up and after that it was a few rises until they outright disappeared on me," Milan muttered nearly trembling as the emotion of what she said hit her again.

"You think someone nabbed them?" Bumblebee spoke in pure disbelief. The mech remembered Peach, they were well liked by the patrons and sellers of these parts; they often looked out for everyone. Just like most of the others Peach did not want to be found, Homeworld may not actively be seeking them out but if somehow Peach was discovered they would be destroyed.

"They wouldn't have left without telling me goodbye first," Milan began, "Moonstone camped with me since you left and stuck close to me most of the time. Bumblebee you need to take your friend and get out of here now, it's not safe. If you are staying till rise, camp with me, it'll keep my old hearts from worrying too much."

"We're catching a ride out of here in the morning. There's a shipment heading out and I asked if they could take me and Sari with them along for the ride, offered ourselves up to unload and fight back if we have any problems along the way," Bumblebee answered smoothly.

"Be a dear and watch my wares. Me and your friend are going to have a chat," Milan stated, giving Bumblebee the no-nonsense look. The elderly woman left no room for argument, when she pushed Bumblebee out and slowly spoke to Sari in her language. He handled all of her sales, chatting up with the regulars while the hushed conversation carried through the divider. The mech knew Milan and Peach used gem to speak regularly in private to keep what they knew a secret, since it was a language no one else around them seemed to know.

By the time darkness settled in Milan appeared with Sari in tow, who helped with closing up the elderly woman's shop quickly and made sure everything seemed secure before rejoining Bumblebee. Whatever Milan told her seemed to change the air about her, the gem seemed lighter and almost glided after the slender elder, while Bumblebee took up the rear just in case someone gave them any trouble on the way to their camp.

While Bumblebee had his energon and Milan ate a sandwich silently, Sari seemed to be resting under the canopy of the small shelter. "Just because she doesn't need sleep, does not mean that the girl never needs to rest for a while," Milan broke the silence, seeming to read the mech's mind.

"She's sleeping? Sari never told me," Bumblebee responded immediately regretting never making the gem "sleep" part of the night while he stood watch.

"She told me that feeling tired didn't really bother her. Whether you believe this or not, Sari could see you needed to rest way more than she ever did," Milan argued.

"Why would she care?" Bee questioned before thinking about it.

"Since you've looked out for her; she has looked out for you."

"I thought she would be completely terrified of me. I wouldn't blame her, I just never meant to do it. I can't even tell her that in a way she understands. Peach could've helped her, even if it was just giving her a real designation," Bumblebee muttered.

"Fire Opal," Milan stated. Bumblebee's blue optics searched hers for meaning. "Her gem type; she is a Fire Opal. I know that because she told me, but I think she prefers Sari."

"Thank you."

"No worries. Just promise me the two of you will get out of here in the morning," Milan pleaded.

Bumblebee nodded, "First thing, our ride is leaving before sunrise. You might not be up when we have to go."

Instead of telling him to wake her up, Milan looked at Sari and then Bumblebee before uttering, "Be safe" in gem like she had to Peach and Bumblebee every night when they camped together. Milan kissed the side of Bee's helm before heading into her tent. "You're a good mech Bumblebee."

Bumblebee joined Sari under the canopy, propping himself up slightly keeping watch for awhile before falling into a light recharge next to his companion. Sari did not stir, when Bumblebee approached so he assumed it was alright. The two were not touching and Sari had plenty of room to scoot away from him if she wanted to. Part of the mech had a bad feeling about sleeping out in the open, but he chose to rest some before they had to move in the morning. This campsite had been safe the last time he came here, so Bumblebee put himself at ease and relaxed a little.

Milan woke Bumblebee up after sunrise with a shrill cry, he had missed the way out. He looked next to him searching for Sari who he knew would be close by, but the gem was nowhere to be seen. "Have you-"

"No." Milan allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks.

She's had no idea where Sari had gone, the gem had vanished just like Peach Moonstone had. The young gem had been taken from under their noses.


	3. 3

Conflict of Interest

AB: Back again with Chapter 3. I do not own SU or TFA. Read and Review if you please. Peace and Love to all.

3

Bumblebee stood like he was in stasis and he felt there was ice running through his veins instead of energon. Why would anyone take Sari? The gem was just barely coming into herself the past few cycles and now he might never find her again… Bumblebee's spark sank but he quickly shook his helm and a swift motion, he couldn't think that way, not when Sari needed him.

"Which guy do you think took Peach?" Bumblebee pleaded with Milan urgently, hoping the woman would give him the information quickly.

"The new guy, he is in my old spot. AND I don't think he took Moonstone, I know he did. I told them before they went to offer him assistance, all of us are here for different reasons whether it is because we broke the law one too many times or just need to hide somewhere among the unsavory sort that turn up here… He is shady even by criminal standards. His name is Klem but a better name would be scum," Milan spoke venomously. Bee stepped back and let her continue on her rant, "If I find out he hurt Sari and sent Moons away, I will turn him in myself and have this place ripped apart in the process."

"What did he do? You ran his record didn't you?" Bumblebee questioned trying to urge his friend on.

"It would be easier and faster to list out the things he has not done," She responded curtly.

"I'm going to go find Sari," Bumblebee stated. Finally taking low steps away from the campsite he once called home to confront someone that could harm him in more ways than he could fathom.

"He's not going to cooperate. Not if keeping Opal is beneficial to him." The words struck him from behind, but he could sense his friend meant no malice by them, Milan was on stating something Bee already understood.

"I don't plan on asking nicely. If Klem has my friend, I will be bringing her back with me," Bumblebee promised grimly, knowing full well he did not have the means to guarantee anything other than his whole sparked effort.

Klem sat outside of his tent drinking a foul smelling liquid in a transparent cup leaving little to the imagination. When he sensed the yellow mechs approach he looked up and narrowed his black eyes. "What can I do for you?" Brown goop gushed out of is mouth as he spoke, "I'm not set up yet but I have just about anything you might want, even if I don't I can get it for a price."

Bumblebee forced a smile. "Glad to hear it, I don't have much in way of payment but I need to ask you about a friend of mine, Peach Moonstone."

Recognition crossed the man's rotting green face before he stood up and got in Bumblebee's face. "Don't know them and if I did, they are not here. If you just came over here for that crazy old coot then you can leave, I'm done talking about this."

"The only reason I ask about them is because my friend disappeared from our camp last night and I'd give you whatever I can for her return to me," Bumblebee spoke calmly, knowing he struck a nerve, if he doubted Milan before he didn't now. This man turned Peach in for a bounty or worse, he needed to get Sari back quickly.

"The gem? What is she to you? Your type does not usually associate with them since your war, especially not ones that never allied with your planet," Klem spoke regaining his calm demeanor taking another long slurp of his sludge.

"She has been keeping me company since I found her. Her allegiance to Cybertron does not matter to me either way, I can't ever go back-" He stopped talking realizing who he was speaking to.

"You're a wanted criminal. Wonder how much the Elite Guard would offer for you? If you want the Opal, it better be enough to cover the both of you." It was a blatant threat. Klem opened the tent, motioning Bumblebee in and glared at him when he hesitated. "She is in here, you don't come in here now the gem will not be here when you return."

Once Bumblebee stepped into the tent his entire body tensed as he saw and fully understood the danger they were in. Weapons littered the wall behind Klem and the being had an intimidating looking blaster pointed at him. From where he stood as still as a statue, his optics searched for Sari, sporadically glancing between Klem and the area around him. Eventually his optics met the gem's and even though she couldn't move the sheer terror washed off her in waves. Bumblebee grew angrier as the image of Peach sitting there helplessly being terrified flooded his processor, only cementing his resolve. "Make one wrong move and I'll start blowing holes in your metal plating or I'll break the gem right off her physical form. We could watch her shatter together. After doing this so many times the screams become amusing," Klem laughed with glee as if he made a joke instead of threatening their lives.

"Don't," Bumblebee gulped finding his voice, "Neither of us want any trouble."

"Well you've found it," Klem screamed.

"I have something worth more money than either or us combined, it is yours if you let us go," Bumblebee tried to hold his composure but it took a lot of effort to keep his entire body from shaking from the tension and fear.

"Where?" Klem barked. He walked toward Sari keeping the gun pointed at Bumblebee while he ran a hand against the gem's smooth face in a caress. "Hand it over."

"I can't. Not if the gem can't come stand next to me," Bumblebee explained.

"You think you have the right to make demands?"

"It isn't a demand, just you coming through on your part of the bargain. Let her come to me and I will give you a hunk of asteroid which I've held onto for a long time."

"Fine." Klem undid whatever contraption held Sari frozen and the Fire Opal collapsed to the floor. Bumblebee moved to help her up but had the shaft of the gun shoved at him. Sari heaved and tried to lift herself up but it took her too long to regain her composure. "NO funny business, you move an inch and she gets it. The gem goes to you, not the other way around." Klem shoved her down harshly to remind her how below him she was.

Even after Klem's power play, Sari got up slowly and tried her hardest not to shake like a leaf but couldn't help it. Bee shot her a reassuring look and she quickly made it over to his side taking cover behind him. Bumblebee consciously shifted his body to obstruct Sari from view and to use his body to block her from damage.

"Now the asteroid." Klem held out his wrinkled mit and waited finally setting the gun down.

Bumblebee looked at Sari, held out his servo and made a gesture to indicate taking. Sari nodded in understanding and produced the rock, placing it in the mech's waiting servo. The mech let Klem step towards them to take it and examine it for a second as he backed up towards the exit of the tent, never taking his optics off Klem for a nanoklik.

"Where do you think you two are going?" The trigger of the gun clicked, as the three of them stepped out into the open.

"Wherever they please," it was Milan's voice that spoke from behind them. A crowd of other seller's began to gather around with various weapons and differing levels of anger on their faces. "Go on and pull the trigger, it'll be the last move you make. I decided to let everyone know what happened to Moonstone and I'll say between the two of us, that we don't like when people mess with one of our own. Every one of us knew them or had been helped by them, to me that gem was family so don't think I'll let you do what you've done again." Murmurs of agreement echoed through the crowd of misfits, many of which held their weapon tighter or pointed at Klem preparing or even considering taking the shot. "Take Sari and go, he's lost this one." She smiled at the two of them sadly, Bumblebee nodded and glanced at Sari before cutting through the crowd.

Sari stuck closer to him than before and Bumblebee thanked Primus she could keep up with him since he nearly ran out of there. He could tell she was still completely shaken so once he felt like they were far enough away Bumblebee stopped to check on her. "Are you alright?" He spoke quietly hoping the tone of his voice helped Sari understand him. She completely froze and looked up at him, Bumblebee knelt to avoid looming over her. Sari began to nod in response but stopped suddenly. "Sari," Bumblebee said it how she did the day the gem finally decided to come out of her stupor and confront him. The mech considered what to say to her next but as he thought Sari moved suddenly, for a second Bumblebee believed she was going to attack him but instead her slender arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him as best as she could. His arms wrapped around Sari gently, holding her until she calmed down.

"You saved me," Sari spoke in shaky Cybertronian. It seemed to be Milan's doing, since most of their communication was nonverbal. The elder seemed set on their friendship so teaching her some cybertronian seemed like a logical choice.

"Of course I did," Bumblebee responded nonchalantly, "After everything I've been through I refuse to let someone like Klem hurt you."

Sari stepped away from him and finally nodded, giving Bumblebee the signal for them to keep moving. Their short conversation seemed to be finished and the normal space between them returned like it was a law that Sari refuse to break again.

Bumblebee watched their surroundings as they continued on leaving the market far behind them and hoping to find an easy way off planet. Sari glanced behind them every so often to make sure they weren't followed. Bee understood she would feel safer once they left the planet and the danger behind them.


	4. 4

Conflict of Interest

AB: I feel like it has been a while, college is kicking my aft but I have been working on this off and on whenever I get free time. I'm open to any suggestions or comments on the story. Obviously I do not own anything from SU or TFA, they belong to their rightful creators.

4

Bumblebee had been alone again for a few solar cycles since leaving Sari by herself on a planet whose inhabitants did not seem to mind the alien presence on their world. They were still on the same rock floating in space and Bumblebee missed her already. The silence now felt restraining once again and the gem's chattering could no longer reach him, there would be no attempting to communicate with her. His decision to leave her ended any chance of them ever becoming friends, they could never come to a fully understand each other. Something Bumblebee did not realize was important to him up until this point, the sight of her watching him walk away caused his spark to twist where it hid under his plating and it took the realization of the danger he put her in just by knowing him for the mech to push himself away from the one person who he could have at his side indefinitely. His thoughts wandered as he packed up and destroyed his camp back to the gem he abandoned. What was she doing? Bumblebee wondered. Did she miss his company as much as he missed hers? The yellow mech shook his helm hoping to dislodge these thoughts, understanding that dwelling on things would not help. He could not entertain doubts, since the concept of this being the right thing to do is the only reason Bumblebee was able to leave Sari behind in the first place. If it was up to him, Bumblebee would keep her at his side for as long as she would have him.

Bumblebee sighed loudly deciding it was finally time to get moving, knowing his departure was the only thing preventing him from going back to ask Sari to leave with him hoping she would choose to leave this place with him. Stowing the few belongings he had back into his subspace and forcing himself to move, he had to leave before he took back the decision to abandon his friend.

As Bumblebee began to walk away from his camp, the mech had a feeling someone was following him. Deciding he was just being paranoid he kept moving at a steady pace until something rammed into him, jumping at him from behind knocking him over. Whatever it was spoke in a painfully familiar voice, but there were no words he understood. That was until the familiar being called him, "Bumblebee." His processor went from screaming at him to defend himself to needing to turn to look at his attacker to make sure he was not just imagining things.

Sari stood there giving the cybertronian enough room to adjust himself, while she contemplated what to say. Milan's hasty lessons bubbled in her memory but the words wouldn't form. They stared at each other in silence, neither moving toward the other as if the contact would cause the other being to disperse from existence. Bumblebee reached a hesitant servo towards the gem but withdrew it quickly, the near contact propelled Sari forwards. Her small body slammed into his, her arms wrapping around his neck hastily. "I'm going with you," Sari finally found the words to say. Bumblebee blinked in shock before wrapping his arms around her in response essentially boxing her in.

"You want to go with me?" Bumblebee questioned trying to keep his cool .

"You are my friend," Sari stated as if that was what he asked. He had no doubts they were friends or at least he considered her a friend.

"I know. Are you sure about this? If they catch us together, there might not be anything I can do to keep you safe." He allowed his concerns out so she could consider what it would mean for her if she was captured at his side.

"Not get caught then, never be found as long as we go together. Do not worry about keeping me safe," Sari argued trying to communicate with the little cybertronian she knew.

"I can't promise that. If I took you down with me… I don't know if I could forgive myself," Bumblebee responded quietly and setting Sari down on the ground feeling weird about holding her against him.

"Nothing to forgive. With you at least it is not being alone. I do not fear my own demise, had you not discovered where I was buried there might never have been woke up," Sari spoke revealing some of her intentions to him.

"I got lucky," Bumblebee responded, knowing any other gem might have viewed him as a threat and killed him for their own protection.

"Can I go with you?" Her gaze seemed hopeful and pleading, he didn't understand why but she wanted to go with him. Bumblebee couldn't argue with her, so instead he scooped her up gently and placed her on his shoulder allowing his friend to perch against his neck.

"Point me in the right direction." Bumblebee smiled, knowing it didn't matter which way they went as long as they left planet and moved onto somewhere new. She nudged him, gesturing in the direction Sari believed to be the best for them to go in.

Sari remained close to him while he walked, slowly muttering things to herself and adjusting herself only went she felt the need to or believed there was a threat ahead. Bumblebee decided he needed to make an effort to learn some of her language as he tried his best to teach her the language of Cybertron. The two of them would make it very far if they could not communicate with one another effectively. This didn't seem to be a problem before since their time together was supposed to be short-lived, if they expected to stick together sharing some of each other's language would become important.

Bumblebee and Sari spent the next few orbital cycles learning about each other while they traveled. Sari absorbed what Bumblebee tried to teach her better than he did when she attempted to teach him the language of gems, but she was patient with him. He became used to hearing his name spoken in the language of Homeworld, the mech had taken to calling her Fire Opal in Cybertronian when he needed to get her attention.

They traveled for thirty stellar cycles together, only remaining in one place for close to ten of them when they met Esperanza. The man lived on an isolated planet, where he ran a repair shop for spaceships and a chop shop on the side. Sari and Bumblebee met him when they attempted to steal one of his smaller vessels. He would have slaughtered both of them if Sari had not scolded him, yelling to the gigantic man in an attempt to defend her mech. Esperanza took a liking to the girl and decided to spare them both, seeing the gem would not stick around without the yellow robot. They made an agreement with him, the man would allow the two to have the spacecraft, once they worked for him long enough to earn it.

Even after Esperanza gave them permission to take the ship, Sari and Bumblebee decided to remain at the repair shop since the three had slowly formed a weird family dynamic. He treated the two like they were his blood, while Sari and Bumblebee regarded each other as partners would. This became a safe place for them, there were many times Esperanza forced the authorities leave by brute force alone. He decided protecting a gem defector and an Autobot fugitive was a priority, they were his crew and over the time working for him they became his family.

It was Sari, who made the decision to leave and convinced Bumblebee they needed to go. The mech seemed reluctant at first, but after Esperanza got injured trying to keep them safe, he knew their presence only put the man at risk.

After a tearful goodbye, Sari and Bumblebee loaded into their vessel and left their home behind. The two drifted in space for days in silence, both solemnly accepting the reality of their situation. Not being able to watch Bee pilot in silence anymore Sari slowly approached the mech, feeling the need to comfort him. "You know why we had to go right?" Sari muttered, standing on Bumblebee's leg to wrap her arms around his neck.

"We have a target on our head and it isn't right for us to bring Esperanza into this." He released his hold on the wheel, turning on autopilot so he could hold Sari against him. She snuggled closer to him, knowing how hard leaving Esperanza and a place they considered home was for him.

"Look how far we've come," Sari commented, "This is our ship and the two of us can go anywhere we want. We are still together after decades on the run."

"You are one of the only good things to come out of this mess." Bumblebee left Sari to take over monitoring where they were headed and if they were being tracked. Sari grabbed the wheel in shock, seeing a blip following them from a distance. He finished his energon and rejoined the gem, who tested steering the ship in different directions to see if the ship altered course with them. "What's wrong Sari?"

"We are being followed," Sari answered. She looked at Bumblebee with worry painted across her features. He slid back into the driver seat, trying to remain calm and find a way for them to escape. Sari remained close by, watching the screen as the other vessel sped up to gain on them. "What are we going to do?"

In response Bumblebee propelled the ship forwards, pushing it to go as fast as its systems would allow. He then allowed autopilot to take over, setting course for a random destination before picking up Sari and carrying her towards the stasis pod. He set her down to open the metal containment, hoping she understood.

"No, we'll be sitting ducks and this ship does not have the mechanisms necessary to wake either of us out of stasis. The two of us could be asleep for any number of stellar cycles, is it worth the risk?" Sari argued.

"I don't think there is another way. Being in stasis will hide my energy signature and with that finding us will become harder. Our ship can get us out of this if we let it, don't you trust me?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Of course I do, you know I do. I just don't like the idea of possibly never waking up again." Sari allowed Bumblebee to lift her into his arms.

"I can't say when, but we will. Even if we don't, the two of us will be together," Bumblebee pleaded with her. Sari shook her head while Bumblebee stepped into the pod with her still in his arms. She did not struggle but her reluctance showed in her eyes.

"We should fight back," Sari responded in a last ditch effort to reason with him.

"Sari, the two of us even together are not enough to fend off an attack like Esperanza could. We don't have time to argue about this and I refuse to be captured. I'm sorry and I love you," Bumblebee spoke quickly not even giving Sari a chance to respond before the stasis pod lid slid closed, forcing Bumblebee into recharge and freezing Sari in a resting position against him.

The ship continued to barrel forwards in random directions until it lost the people who were following it and then losing power after it had traveled for about an orbital cycle. Her passengers remained safe in their pod for five stellar cycles, completely unaware of the passage of time around them. The vessel drifted aimlessly, until it found a huge mass, a planet and it began to pull it into its orbit. Instead of rotating like a satellite the ship headed deeper into the atmosphere and prepared for a crash.

Sirens began to blare around the two of them as the stasis pod opened quickly, immediately after the crash. Bumblebee stumbled forwards causing Sari to cling to the mech as she had while they were in stasis. "What do you think is wrong?" Sari's timid question caught Bumblebee off guard.

"I'm not sure, we need to check on the ship." Bumblebee placed a hand over Sari before he went to the command center. He took his seat at the wheel, Sari leaving him to take her seat next to him at her station, checking all of the ships systems to see if anything is still functional.

"The ship is offline, completely drained of power and most of the systems have been damaged or broken during the crash," Sari explained as she took in the information available to her. The alarm cut off suddenly as Bumblebee stood, preparing to assess the damage. "It will take some time and the materials but we can fix this, we've dealt with worse. At least we got away from whoever was following us."

"Don't be so sure, I don't think we are alone," Bumblebee stated using the only surviving sensor to see what they were dealing with.

"There is no way we can run, the ship is grounded and lacks functionality." Sari looked up at Bumblebee, trying to keep her emotions in check. "What are we going to do?"

"There isn't a we, not this time. Stay in the ship, these are other Cybertronians and you are not getting arrested with me. Once they are gone I want you to lay low, fix the ship and take it back to Esperanza. He will welcome you back with open arms," Bumblebee answered before kneeling to wrap his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head saying a silent goodbye to his gem. When he stood Sari grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving her, using her strength to hold him back. "Opal, this is what needs to happen it is the only way." Sari let his hand go, Bumblebee spared one final glance back at his partner before exiting the ship to be apprehended by what he assumed were Elite Guard.

"Fugitive, put your servos where I can see them," an authoritative voice commanded and the wanted criminal did as he was told. Allowing himself to be surrounded and shoved down to be put in stasis cuffs.

Bumblebee closed his optics and tried to calm his rapidly beating spark, at least Sari would be free to live her life. The guard backed off and only then did Bee see the familiar faceplates of Bulkhead, who looked shocked as he was told to lift his friend up and carry him back to their ship.

Before they could take him away Sari ran out of the crashed vessel effectively complicating things. She did not consider the consequences as she charged at Bulkhead in hope of getting Bumblebee out of there. Sari's gem glowed and a set of twin daggers appeared ready to defend her mech. "Sari, NO!" Bumblebee screamed loudly in her language.

A/N: Kind of a sucky cliffhanger but a cliffy none-the-less.


End file.
